Jealous Assassin
by Serene Cullen
Summary: Natasha has been taking Clinton for granted and is surprised one day when he isn't there anymore, well he's there but...not like she's used to.


Jealous Assassin

"Good morning," Natasha said stretching as she walked into the Avengers Mansion's kitchen.

Everyone turned from what they were previously staring at to her. She quirked an eyebrow and walked towards her morning coffee. "I thought I was the rude one," she muttered. With that she exited the room and went back to her own.

"She didn't even notice," Bruce said sighing with relief.

"Lucky for us all," Steve whispered among his group.

"Yes we'd indeed be screwed if she knew," Tony said leaning back in his chair and filing his nails.

"Hey guys do any of you have the paper?" Tasha asked reappearing in the room.

"Oh here you go," a ginger headed girl said standing up and handing it to her. Natasha blinked about a thousand times as she looked at the woman wearing only a man's shirt.

"Come," she said pulling Tony's chair with her after taking the paper with a half smile. Tony was grumbling as he was pulled along but went anyways.

"Tell me that's your whore in there," she said letting the chair finally come to a rest.

"Uh," Tony said starting to look anywhere but her.

She slammed her hands on either side of his face and glared narrowly at him. "Tell me that woman is your whore!" she screamed at him.

"Well, not exactly," he said suddenly feeling very vulnerable without the many layers of 'iron' between him and the deadly assassin.

"Then you finally got Steve laid?" she asked stepping towards him.

"Not exactly that either," he said looking nervous.

"Whose is she?" Natasha grabbed Tony's shirt collar and pushed him up against the wall.

"Barton's she's Barton's," Tony said.

"Clint doesn't sleep with hookers," Natasha replied glaring at him.

"Ya I know she's not a hooker, she's his girlfriend," Tony said finding it harder to breath.

Natasha's grip loosened on Tony and he slid down the wall and readjusted his shirt collar. "You ok there?" Tony asked looking at her concerned.

She turned and walked from the room she had cornered Tony in. "Hi," Bruce said cautiously as she reentered the room.

"Hello," she said.

"Hey Tash!" Clinton said walking into the room adjusting a watch he was putting on.

"I haven't see that watch before," she commented staring intently at the piece of machinery.

"Oh ya I bought that for him yesterday," the woman said coming up behind him and hugging him kissing his neck. "He promised he'd wear it for me," she giggled and nuzzled her nose into his neck.

Natasha's eyebrow twitched a bit as she stared at them. "Oh I haven't introduced you have I?" Clinton said caressing the woman's arms which were securely draped around him.

"No I don't think you have," the woman smiled over at Natasha.

"I have to go shoot things," Natasha turned around. "Are you coming Clinton we have group practice this morning."

"Group practice is at nine," Steve piped in.

"Clinton and I usually do partner training from seven to nine so we stay in tune," Natasha said.

"I'm sorry Tash I totally forgot I'm taking Elizabeth to see the mansion, she wants to see where I live and all that," he smiled.

"Ya totally you forgot because we do it every morning but whatever," she growled turning and grabbing her gun from it's holster.

"Look if you're upset I can show her some other time," Clinton said his eyes turning troubled.

"It's fine," she said storming off.

Clinton followed and as to hope to avoid a scene so did the rest of the Avengers. "Tasha do you want to train or not?" he asked.

"I said it's fine!" she snarled.

"Well you're not acting like it's fine," he yelled back.

"Well it is so stop worrying about it," she stormed into the training room.

"Natasha stop yelling at me!"

"Stop lying to me then!" she spun on him.

"Uh guys I don't want to be the cause of a fight," Elizabeth said.

"Then don't come in our house," Natasha spat.

"You're going to have to excuse her, she has a very particular social skills set," Steve said looking nervously at the new woman who invaded their lives.

"Oh it's fine," Elizabeth said nervously. "I get it my sister was really protective of my brother when he started dating too."

Natasha turned a deathly glare on Elizabeth. "I am not his sister," she snarled.

"Oh sorry, I seem to have stepped on some toes," she offered a nervous smile.

"Get out," she hissed.

"Um you can't kick me out," she smiled nervously.

"Oh yes I can, this is my house, not your house," she snarled.

"I live here too and I want her to stay," Clinton objected.

"And he asked me to move in last night so actually, it is my house," she seemed a little more reassured by Clinton's protection.

"You didn't ask any of our opinions about it Clinton," Natasha snapped. "We all live here too and we don't want another roommate unless they are part of the Avengers."

"You are the only one who's protested," she said.

Natasha turned her stony eyes to the rest of the group. The other men turned away suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"Well," Clinton turned to them as well.

"Uh well, Tasha if any of us got people whom we wanted to live here we'd want them to feel welcome," Steve said.

"Ya," the others agreed.

"Fine," Natasha stormed out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Clinton screamed following her.

"To pack!"

"Why are you going to pack?" Bruce asked.

"Because I'm not staying here if that hoe is!"

"Well I wouldn't want to be kicked out of my home for someone else," Thor said looking among the group. "I vote that the new girl does not stay," he announced.

"Really?" Natasha looked at him.

"Yes," Thor said. "I think if others are to move in then the whole house should agree on it."

"If you ever want to bring anyone here," Natasha said, "you have my blessing."

"So the guy that we've barely known has your blessing but me, your closest friend and partner doesn't!"

"Of course you don't!" she yelled. "Of course you don't you stupid idiotic idiot!" she threw a pillow at him. "Why would I bless you sleeping with some slut!"

"Excuse me but I'm not a slut," Elizabeth piped in.

"Shut up," Natasha yelled.

"You really should," Tony leaned over into her ear.

"Why wouldn't you want me to be happy?"

"I do want you to be happy! Just not with someone like her!"

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because you idiot! I'm in fucking love with you!" she stared at him. Everyone stared at them waiting to see what happened.

"What?" he breathed staring at her.

"I love you, it's not that hard," she looked away from him.

"You aren't allowed to love me," he said.

"Why not?" she glared.

"Because I've been in love with you for ages and you haven't ever thought of me like that."

"Yes I have," she walked up to him.

"Um hello there," Elizabeth said sounding annoyed.

"Hi," Clinton said obviously distracted.

"Do you still love me? Could you still find it inside of you to love me?"

"I could never stop loving you Natasha," he stuck his hand into her hair and combing it away from her face. "I've tried, very hard, but I cannot stop loving you," he emphasized his last four words. She smiled and looked up into his eyes. She stood on her tip toes and brushed her lips against his in a soft sweet kiss.

"Sorry I've waited too long to leave it at that," he said as she tried to pull away. He grabbed her waist and pulled her roughly against his body capturing her lips in a dominating kiss.


End file.
